roalddahlfandomcom-20200213-history
Matilda
Matilda is a novel written by Roald Dahl in 1988. It centres around Matilda Wormwood, a remarkably intelligent 5 year old girl who obtains telakenetic powers which she uses to get revenge on the bullying adults in her life: her neglectful parents and her formidable headmistress, Miss Trunchbull. Plot Matilda's parents have no interest in her, they favor her older brother Michael over Matilda, and tell her to watch television instead of reading books. In the afternoon, when her mother goes out to play Bingo, her brother's at school, and her father goes to work selling used cars for very unfair prices, she quietly sneaks to the library and reads books. When Matilda correctly answers a difficult arithmetic problem and her father accuses her of cheating, she decides to take revenge on her family through a series of pranks. She puts superglue in her father's hat, convinces her family that there is a ghost in the house (in reality, a talking parrot that Matilda has borrowed from her friend Fred), and switches her father's hair tonic with her mother's dye. The parents never suspect that Matilda is behind these pranks. After witnessing Matilda's great intellect in the classroom, her classteacher, Jenny Honey, appeals to have Matilda moved up, but the cold-hearted and bitter headmistress, Miss Trunchbull, refuses. Miss Trunchbull's treatment of her students is nothing sort of child abuse, throwing children out of windows and locking wrongdoers in a closet lined with spikes, called "The Chokey." Trunchbull also tries to exploit students' weaknesses, forcing an obese child who stole her cake to eat a large, multi-layered chocolate confection in one sitting. To make matters worse for Matilda, Miss Trunchbull has bought a defective used car from Matilda's father and because of this has developed an irrational hatred for Matilda. Meanwhile, Matilda discovers she has telakentic powers. She learns this inadvertently when her best friend, Lavender, puts a newt in Miss Trunchbull's water glass, and Matilda somehow tips the glass over with her mind. Matilda confesses this to Miss Honey, who is surprised to learn of Matilda's powers. Miss Honey invites Matilda to her cottage for tea and further conversation. She lives in poverty, after being cheated out of her inheritance by Miss Trunchbull, who turns out to be her own aunt. When Matilda learns of how Miss Trunchbull mistreated Miss Honey for years on end, she formulates a plan using her powers to get rid of the Trunchbull for good. When Miss Trunchbull pays her next visit to Miss Honey's classroom, Matilda uses her powers to lift a piece of chalk and write with it on the blackboard just as the Trunchbull is victimizing a student. Posing as the spirit of Miss Honey's dead father Magnus, Matilda writes a message promising grisly revenge against Miss Trunchbull unless she gives Miss Honey her due inheritance. Terrified by this seemingly supernatural apparition, Trunchbull collapses. The next day, Miss Trunchbull is found to have disappeared for unknown reasons. Magnus reveals that Miss Honey is the rightful beneficiary to his property, and she moves back into her father's house. With the Trunchbull gone, Matilda is moved out of Miss Honey's class and into an advanced grade, where she loses all of her powers. Meanwhile, the police are about to arrest Matilda's father for selling stolen cars. He decides to move the whole family to Spain, but Matilda asks them to let her remain with Miss Honey. They agree, as it is less of a bother, and drive away forever. Characters Major Characters Matilda Wormwood, the title character and protagonist. She is a neglected but sweet and kind girl with amazing intellect. Miss Jennifer "Jenny" Honey, Matilda's teacher and the deuteragonist. She is The Trunchbull's niece. Miss Agatha Trunchbull, the primary antagonist. She is the violent principal of Matilda's school who abuses the children there. Characters Mr. Harry Wormwood, Michael and Matilda's father. Mrs. Wormwood's husband and a small ratty looking man who's teeth stick out underneath his thin mustache , also second hand car dealer. Mrs. Wormwood, Harry's wife. She is Michael and Matilda's fat mother who is hooked on bingo. Mrs. Wormwood does have a soft spot for her daughter. In the movie Mrs. Wormwood's first name is Zinniea. Michael Worm'wood', Matilda's older brother. Harry and Mrs. Wormwood's son. Lavender, Matilda's best friend who puts the newt in The Trunchbull's water as a prank. She is the tritagonist. Nigel Hicks, one of Matilda's classmates and the secondary tritagonist. Minor Characters Hortensia, a 10 year old girl who tells Matilda and Lavender of The Trunchbull. Amanda Thripp, a girl who the Trunchbull throws over a fence by her pigtails. Bruce Bogtrotter, a boy who stole a cake and the Trunchbull forces him to eat a huge cake. Ms. Phelps, the kind old librarian at the library Matilda goes to. Rupert, a boy who the Trunchbull lifts up into the air by his hair. Eric Ink, a boy who the Trunchbull lifts in the air by his ears alone. Wilfred, the Trunchbull's final victim who she dangles by the air by his ankle. Frederick "Fred", Matilda's friend. Fred owns a parrott. Cookie, the school cook and Miss Trunchbull's best friend. Cookie is a minor antagonist. Miss Plimsoll, the teacher of the older kids. She later becomes Matilda's new teacher. Mr Trilby, the Deputy Head of the school. Category:Books